


Birthday

by wrabbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Prompt Fic, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty celebrates someone's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism: Welcome

"Isn't it beautiful?" Jim tilted his hand in the light where John could see it, bound as he was to the kitchen chair. The dust filling the hollow if his palm and coating his fingers did seem to to shimmer in the light. Jim smiled at it a bit before turning his back.

"You're going to love this recipe," Jim continued, singing slightly. "My mom's. Dark chocolate cake with buttermilk icing and a secret ingredient."

John breathed in slowly through his nose as Jim set the bowl full of batter on the table in front of him. In, out, in, out.

Moriarty brushed the handful of powder into the bowl and immediately turned around to wash his hands.

In. Out.

"Do you think he's coming back for you, is that it?" Moriarty said and began stirring the poison, whatever it was, into the batter. "Not before you eat all of your cake. I'm afraid I made an awful lot."

He poured the batter into the greased pan on the table.

"Just you be patient, Johnny boy."

In. Out.


End file.
